


Sharks patrol these waters

by shrift



Category: Poolhall Junkies (2002)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you out of your fucking mind? No, I'm sorry, there's no way I'm gonna let you do this. In a million years, you are never gonna pawn my car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks patrol these waters

Approximately five seconds after Chris insisted no way, no how, for the really last time that he was _not_ going to pawn his car, Danny said, "Come with me," and pulled him out of the booth and into Mel's unisex bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded as Danny went down on his knees. "I told you I'm not gay."

Danny smiled widely and forced Chris to sit on the toilet. "You're a very confused young man, you know that?"

"Dude, I think you're the confused one, here," Chris said, his hands raised high and having no part of this situation.

Danny got that wide-eyed, butter-wouldn't-melt look he always got right before he hustled somebody. "No, see, I know what I like, and dick happens to be one of them."

"Danny --" Chris protested as he was unbuttoned, unzipped, and untucked. "Listen to me. I am not pawning my fucking car!"

"Oh," Danny said, licking his palm and sliding his hand inside the front of Chris's boxers. "You so totally are."

Danny curled over his lap, stroking his cock with those long, lean fingers. Chris was getting hard, and he was not going to apologize for it, because after all, Danny was the one jerking him off, right? He had to know by now that he was good at it; Chris certainly had complimented his technique in the past. Danny stroked the skin underneath Chris's belly button and smiled, his eyes bright and blue. He was up to something, and Chris was determined to resist, but then Danny licked the head of Chris's dick, and that's when he gave up the ghost, his eyes rolling back and his fingers sliding into Danny's dark hair. It was stiff and tacky from product.

"Oh, god," Chris said when Danny sucked him into his mouth, his dick disappearing between those red lips. Devilish lips. Lips that were going to get Chris in _so_ much trouble when his parents finally came home from their trip, if they bothered to notice before they left on the next one. Chris never could say no to Danny, but at least Danny always made it worth his while. Plus, he didn't have any stuffed animals on his bed, and he never asked Chris to do any kinky shit like wear a diaper or pee on him in the shower.

And he did kinda owe Danny one for missing his gig, and maybe another one for acting like an idiot banger and not listening to him about the demon fucking pool fiend.

Danny did something with his tongue then that had Chris making a whining noise high in his throat. Somehow Danny managed to smile smugly just with his eyes right before he went down on Chris until his lips touched his fist. It was slick and hot and absolutely fantastic. Chris closed his eyes and held on for the ride. He was totally willing to admit to his sexual confusion in the future if it meant getting head like this.

But then it all stopped.

"Wha?" he said, opening his eyes.

Danny rubbed his hands on Chris's thighs. The fabric caught at the hair on his legs. Tickled. Chris shivered.

"Danny?"

"You want me to keep going?" he asked.

"Hmm, let me think about that," Chris said, Danny's hair crunching underneath his fingers. "_Yes_!"

Danny leaned in, his lips pursed and shiny with spit. He blew on Chris's dick. It was hot, but it felt cold, and it made him want to, like, _fuck air_.

Chris squirmed. "Nrgh!"

Danny cupped his balls and rolled them in his palm, blowing on Chris's dick again. "You want me to keep going?"

"Yes!" Chris said.

"What'll you give me?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"What," Danny said again, dragging his tongue over the head of Chris's dick, "will you give me?"

"I hate you," Chris moaned.

"You love me."

"You're evil."

"I'm an angel," Danny said. He slid a finger behind Chris's balls and pushed.

He was going to die like this, he just knew it. Where did Danny learn how to _do_ all of this shit? And why hadn't he been sharing with the rest of the class? "Unh!"

"Chriiiiis?"

Chris caved like a soufflé. "Anything! Anything you want!"

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Danny promised, and sucked him down.

"Oh my god," Chris moaned. The scent of the toilet bowl cleaner was sharp in his nose, and Chris hoped like hell that Danny swallowed, because he just noticed that the toilet paper dispenser was empty.

Now that Danny wasn't holding anything back, his head bobbed up and down in Chris's lap, his hand stroking and his mouth sucking, making these wet, messy sex noises which made Chris think of his porn collection and how he was going to have to expand it, and how the blame for that was going squarely on Danny's bony shoulders.

"Dannydannydanny," Chris chanted. "You scheming son of a bitch, I'm going to come."

Danny, it turned out, was a pro at swallowing. Chris sagged back against the tank, panting a little and feeling unstrung. Danny licked his lips.

"Your glasses are fogged up," Danny said, smirking with a swollen mouth.

"And whose fault is that?" Chris asked, taking them off to wipe the lenses with his shirt. "There's probably a line of people out there waiting to use the bathroom. I swear, if some elderly grandmother is standing outside that door when we open it, I'm telling everyone what you just --"

Danny kissed him, slow and dirty, like an invitation to see his etchings. They hadn't done that before. His tongue was as clever and talented as his hands were with a pool cue, and Chris thought Danny could probably destroy him at this game, too. The idea failed to bother him very much.

"You taste like jizz," Chris said.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Funny how that happens. Now about your car..."

Chris covered his face with his hands. "The keys are in my pocket."

"I knew you'd come around," Danny said.


End file.
